I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible connector for conducting fluids and, in particular, to a flexible connector with a braided sheathing formed of PVC coated strands of stainless steel for improved cut and burst resistance.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Hoses are widely used to deliver fluids, such as water, from a source to an end use such as an appliance. A specific example includes a hose connected between a spigot and a washing machine for controlled delivery of water to the washer. The flexibility of a hose lends itself to convenient connection between the source and appliance. Simple hoses have been manufactured of rubber or plastic. However, such materials are unable to withstand the relatively high internal pressures particularly if environmental factors have corroded or degraded the hose material. Since these hoses are used within the home, a ruptured hose can result in substantial water damage.
In order to reduce the potential of a ruptured hose, a variety of reinforcing materials have been employed. Reinforcing materials have been molded into the rubber material as the hose is formed. A more recent development is the application of a reinforcing braid to the exterior of the hose. Stainless steel or other metals have been used as the braiding material. However, these metals are subject to corrosion and tend to reduce the strength of the connector hose. More recently, a plastic or polyester filament has been employed as the braiding material. However, these braiding materials are easily cut with any sharp object. Cutting or puncturing of the hose may occur when the product is installed or when the product is removed from its packaging using sharp tools.